You Are The Only Exception
by bekylou4jc
Summary: Katniss finds herself falling for the new kid in town. She lives with her Father and little sister Prim. She swore to herself she would never fall in love or get married, because of her parents divorce, but she found an exception.
1. Chapter 1

**You Are The Only Exception**

_Katniss finds herself falling for the new kid in town. She lives with her Father and little sister Prim. She swore to herself she would never fall in love or get married, because of her parents divorce, but she found an exception._

"Katniss for the last time get up!" My father yells behind my door. I grunt and fall out of bed. I stumble to the shower and get ready for the day.

It's the first day of school, and I don't want to go. My best friend, Gale moved to District 8. My other friend Madge, is now attending an expensive private school. So I'll be on my own this year, as usual. I walk downstiars, grab a piece of toast and my bag.

"Uncle Haymitch has been waiting for five minuets! Get your sleepy but out there!" My father shouts and I run out the door. My uncle usually picks me up for school since his work is right around the corner. I climb in my Uncle's car and we drive in the usual silence. I look at my phone. A text from Gale.

"_Hey, have fun at school, make friends.. No fights, please. xx~Gale(:"_

I roll my eyes and stuff my phone back in my bag.

"Have fun, sweetheart. No fights this year." My Uncle warns me as I walk up to school. I walk through the doors and go straight to my first class. It's History and I'm right on time. I find a seat in the back and pull out my notebook. While trying to pull out my notebook; my phone, pencils, another notebook, and a bunch of papers fall out of my bag. I grunt and bend over to pick them up, while bending down I bump my head on the desk next to mine. I rub my head and try to grab my stuff when a hand reaches down and starts to gather my things as well.

"You okay?" A male voice asks. I roll my eyes and look up to find a pair of sparking, bright blue eyes staring at me. Usually I would find a jerk(like all the guys in this town), but instead I find a genuinely concerned, handsome, blond haired, blue eyed guy kneeling right before my eyes. The way his lips are frowned slightly, and the way his eyes have a sparkle of concern in them, makes my stomach knot. I just now realize his face is inches from mine as well, which doesn't help the whole clumsy thing. The next thing I know, I'm being slammed into this extremely hot guy and laughter fills my ears. I quickly jump off of him and take my things from his hands.

"S-sorry, I-I'm kinda clumsy.." I muster out when words find my lips. He chuckles and stands, slipping back into his seat.

"No problem. It wasn't nice of him to push you anyways. Oh, and I'm Peeta." He reaches his hand out. I cautiously take his hand and shake it. He shakes my hand with a sqeeze.

"Katniss." I say simply with a half smile. His smile grows.

"That's a beautiful na-" He starts but is rudely cut off my the teacher clearing his throat.

"Class. Welcome, let's get started." He says firmly and I know he's going to be a strict teacher. Blue eyes smiles at me and mouths 'That was rude', which follows by a chuckle from him and a giggle from me. _Wait did I just giggle? Pull yourself together, Katniss. Pay attention. Just a nice guy who helped you pick up your things. Just a nice guy. Calm down. _

I almost fall asleep by the end of class, but Peeta pokes my side, to wake me. I smile at him and wonder who the hell he is to be nice to me. Once class is over I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk out of class. I feel someone behind me and I stop and turn around.

"What do you want?" I ask a litt more rude than I meant to sound.

"I-I uh, wanted to ask you s-something." Peeta responds, his voice shakey. I sigh and force a smile.

"Okay.." I say, raising eyebrows.

"Where is this class at?" He asks, showing me his schedule. I sigh, seeing his schedule is the exact same as mine. I roll my eyes and point to in the direction I was walking.

"That way." I say, "You have my classes, so you can just follow me." I finish, not really wanting him to follow me around. He is very and handsome, and definitely nice, but I just can't hang out with him. I don't want him to become a social outcast, freak like me. Or hang out with one.

"Thanks, Katniss." He says and smiles. I nod and turn around, walking in the same direction. I feel him behind me, and I smile slightly. Maybe I should be his friend, after all Gale did tell me to make friends. I know he wouldn't want me to be alone all year. But I don't want to risk Peeta's charm for me.

I'm a total social outcast here. Last year I got made fun of all year, except from Gale and Madge. They were going out so I always felt left out, anyways. But then came along a guy. His name was Josh, and I really liked him. He asked me out and I agreed. We went on a date and he kissed me(which was weird, I hated dates, and relationships), but with him, I felt alive. I felt free and I felt like I finally belonged to someone. When he saw me at school a week later he comepletely embarassed me in front of the whole school. Saying how I was a social outcast and should be left that way. How I'm ugly, fat, dumb, and he should've wasted his time else where. Then came the tears from me and running to the forest. From then on I swore I would never fall in love. Not just because of him, but because my parents also divorced a few weeks before. I would never have a boyfriend. Never get married. I'd take care of Prim until she was older, then I'd live in the woods. Away from it all. From life. I hated everything about this town, and I was determined to stay away from people as much as possible.

Things didn't work out too good when Gale moved and Madge went to private school either. They're still together, but it's hard on Madge. Gale moved two weeks ago and she is already an emtional mess. I myself, have no life here at school but for some reason, I don't really care. I get made fun of, mocked, teased, but I don't care. I don't mind being alone, since I always was. Since last year I learned something..

_"You are born into this world alone, and you leave this world alone."_

* * *

_ A/N: Thanks for reading, and sorry for the mistakes. This is kind of a one-shot for now, because I don't know if anyone will like it. Please leave your comments, and tell me what you think. Tell me if I should continue. Thanks, ~Bekylou4jc_

**-I most certainly do not own The Hunger Games or these amazing characters. Just this story,(which is most likely not original)-**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Are The Only Exception**

_(Chapter_ 2)

"Can we be partners? I don't really know anybody else here.." Blue-eyes starts with a huge grin. I swear he did this on purpose.

In Science, we need partners for a school project. I knew I was in trouble because I would be the only student without a partner, but blue-eyes here is probably the only chance I'll get.

"Sure.." I start, a bit scared of whats coming up. We need to work on it after school, so that means hanging out.

"We'll have to work on it after school, so you can come over to my house if you want." He says, a little nervous and practically reading my thoughts.

"C-cool.." I stammer out, feeling nervous as well. I'm not the most fun person to hang out with. Plus, I'm a total clutz. If being socially awkward wasn't enough.

"Well, I drive here so I can just take you to my house afterwards." He says after a bit of an awkward silence. Except, it wasn't as awkward as it should've been. We were just happily staring into each others eyes. But I found it nice. I like silence, and staring into his eyes, man I can do that all day.

"Okay." I say and smile. He smiles back and nods, his gaze slowing dropping back to the paper in front of him.

He folds his arm covering it, so I can't see what he's drawing. He's hunched over slightly, leaning on the table and using his pencil to scribble down stuff. His blond curls fall just over his eyebrows on his forehead and his tongue is sticking out slightly. I smile to myself, he looks so adorable. Then his head pops up and he looks at me with a grin. I was staring. _Damn it. Way to go Katniss. _

"Like what you see?" He asks cheekily. I frown and shake my head.

"I was just curious as to what you're drawing that's so secret.." I say nodding to his notebook. He looks down and slams it shut and smiles at me.

"Nothing, just taking notes and stuff.." He says, with a nervous tone again. This time I laugh and shake my head.

"Oh, okay. Notes. Right." I say rolling my eyes. He chuckles a bit and the bell goes off. He grabs his things, and I do too. _Not that I noticed what he was doing or anything. Ugh. Katniss! Pull yourself together._

"Ready?" He asks, smiling. God, his smile is so cute. I just love it. I nod and he starts walking and I follow him. "I have to talk to someone, that's my truck. You can wait there for me." He says, and I nod walking over to his truck.

I lean on it, looking around. A few minutes later I see a blonde girl, extremely skinny, with a skirt, and a low cut blouse hugging him. He smiles and waves goodbye. He starts walking towards me and the girl glares at me. I roll my eyes. _I should've known, he has a girlfriend. __Wait. Why would I care anyways? Oh god, here he comes. _I swallow hard and climb in his truck with him.

"Sorry, that's my old friend Delly. I haven't seen her in forever." He says smiling as he starts to drive. _Right, friend.._ I nod and look out the window. "So, where do you live?" He asks, after a little while of silence.

"Oh, I live on Seam Drive." I say, and he smiles.

"Really? I moved in the house on the corner." He says and I smile.

"Oh, I haven't seen any body move in there.." I start and he nods. I know damn well that's the house, right next to mine.

"Well, my dad bought it in the summer. We had people move in our stuff slowly. I lived in District 4, so it was a bit of a drive. Our stuff was moved in like two weeks ago." He finishes with a smile. I love how he can make conversation and not find me boring. How he keeps his eyes on the road but acknowledges me every time I speak. So nice, so caring, so sweet. That's just the way he is.

He pulls into the house next to mine. He stops the truck and gets out. I grab my bag and somehow he's at my door, opening it for me. He smiles and I climb out, almost falling but he catches me.

"Sorry." I say, with my hands still on his chest and his hands on my hips, to keep me steady. Our faces are really close now, just like when we met a few days ago. I don't pull back though. Neither does he. We just stand there, looking into each others eyes for what feels like hours because I easily get lost in his eyes. He slowly takes his hands back, and I retrieve mine as well. He smiles at me and turns to walk inside. I just follow him, looking around.

"My brotha!" Someone screams and jumps on Peeta, knocking him to the floor. They both laugh and I just realize how attractive this guy is. He looks just like Peeta but is shorter, and is a little more fat. He is muscular, but not as much as Peeta. But, Peeta is way more attractive than him anyways. Not that I noticed. He climbs off of him and they both stand.

"Oh, hey there gorgeous. Peety, who's this fine young lady belong to, eh?" He says taking my hand and kissing it with a bow. I snatch my hand back and glare at him. He looks shocked and Peeta glares at him as well.

"Rye, leave my friend the hell alone. You don't have to flirt with _every _girl you lay eyes on you know." Peeta says, coming to my rescue. He puts his hand on my lower back, escorting me to the other room. I get an electric shock at his touch. Butterflies fill my stomach and I feel like I can't breath. We sit on his couch and he smiles to me, apologetically.

"Sorry about him. He's my older brother and yeah.." He says and I laugh.

"It's fine." I say. We sit there in another kind of awkward situation. We stare at eachother, just smiling. His eyes are blue, like really blue. Like the sky, and they sparkle ever so slightly that makes my stomach knot. His lips are curved upward, in a half smile. His hair is falling just over his eyebrows, and he has his hands on his knees.

He clears his throat and looks down, then back up at me. "Sorry, it's just, you're really beautiful.." he whispers but I catch it. I freeze. No one, not even Josh has called me 'beautiful'. I feel a warm blush flood my cheeks and I smile slightly.

"Uhm, thanks." I say, looking away and trying to hide my red cheeks.

"I'll get us something to drink." He says quickly and bolts out of the room. I sigh and look to the floor. He was so cute, funny, sweet, smart.. _No! Katniss, he is just a friend. Not even. A guy who you'll probably never talk to again. Just a guy who has to work with you on a project. He has a girlfriend. Ugh. _

I sit there, trying to find excuses. I will never marry. Why would I? It would just end up screwed, like everything in my life. Marriage is good for people who can make life work. Who can live happily. Who can love without being broken, or hurt. I feel like I've messed up, with love, and love has messed me up. No one will ever really love me, and I won't care. I don't care. Peeta is not going to be apart of my life, just a friend, maybe. I like him, yes. But I can not let him like me. I want him to be happy, have a happy life. Because no one can be happy with me.

_I wish he wouldn't be so amazing. Then it wouldn't be so hard to not like him._

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry 'bout the mistakes that I don't catch. I've decided to stick with this story. The next chapter should be up soon, and it will be more focussed on her family and Prim. Please review, tell me what you think. Thanks, ~Bekylou4jc_

_**-I most certainly do not own The Hunger Games or these amazing characters. Just this story,(which is most likely not original)-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**You Are The Only Exception**

_(Chapter 3)_

I walk home after spending the day with Peeta. The whole day. We had cookies and worked on our project. I find myself falling more and more in love with him. Everything about him. He has straight A's in school, he is the most caring guy ever, he cares about my little sister and he's never even met her yet, and he told me he wanted to be friends. _So cute!_

I walk through the door of my house a little past seven. My dad comes around the corner with hands on his hips.

"Where have you been? You could've at least texted or called your sister. She's been worried. So have I." He says and I just smile. Everyone seems to be caring about me today.

"I had to go over to my friends house to work on a project after school." I say, still smiling. _I must look like an idiot. Stop smiling._

"But Madge doesn't go to your school?" He says confused. I laugh.

"Yeah, I made a friend. He lives next door, his name is Peeta Mellark." I say, dreamily. My dad just stares at me.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" He asks and Prim comes running from around the corner and jumps and hugs me excitedly.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT'S HIS NAME? Is he cute? Is he funny? Did he ask you out?!" Prim squeals at the top of her lungs.

"Prim! He's just a friend." I say simply as my dad glares at me.

"He better.." He says walking out of the room. Prim looks disapointed and I pat her head.

"Go on little duck, go finish your homework." I say as she huffs and walks out.

I climb the stairs and sling my bag over my desk chair and sit. I open out my notebook and start drawing random little things. I open my window because it's stuffy in here and I freeze. Peeta Mellark is in the room across from mine. He has his front towards me but I can't see his face. He is lifting his shirt over his head and _oh my god. _He is so hot. He has a six pack or something, not including the amazing muscles he has on his arms. He is so damn beautiful. He bends down and sees me and I curse out loud.

_"Shit." _I say trying to say it in my head but it comes out all loud. Peeta laughs and waves at me. He slides his window open and sticks his head out. I copy him and he smiles.

"What are you doing?" He asks with a grin.

"I was opening my window when I noticed something.." I say, blushing.

"Oh? And what's that?" He asks cheekily.

"That your room is orange with art all over the walls. Manly right?" I say and he blushes.

"Hey now, painting is _very _manly I'll have you know.." He says, still blushing. I wave him off and roll my eyes. I lean back and close my window, he does the same. 'Good night, Kat.' He mouths and I smile.

'Good night blue-eyes." I mouth back. He smiles and I turn back to my desk. I finish my homework and take a shower. I change and slide into bed. I'm thinking about blue-eyes when I hear a tap on my window. I get up and look out it to find nothing or no one, but a letter plane on my window seil. I smile and open my window, taking the plane and shutting it. I sit criss-crossed on the floor, reading it.

_"Dear Katniss, _

_Do you want to hang out with me after school tomorrow?_

_Love, Peeta."_

I roll my eyes and blush. I grab a pen off of my desk and write yes, on the back. I fold it back into an air plane and toss it through his window. I duck down, to where I can see him but he can't see me. He bends down and grabs the note. He looks down at it and grins widely. Then he looks up and doesn't see me and does a little dance. I laugh and climb back into bed, when it all hits me.

_I just agreed to hang out with him. What? Ugh, Katniss! I know I love him, but.. Oh shut it. Gale would be proud. I finally made a friend, and hey, he doesn't seem like the type of guy to hurt me.. _I think to myself before drifting off to sleep.

I wake up the next morning and jump out of bed, excitedly. I get dressed and comb out my long dark brown hair. I braid it then rush downstairs.

"Morning everyone!" I saw happily and start eating cereal. My dad and Prim raise eyebrows at me. They both look to eachother, then back to me, then back at eachother and laugh. "What?" I ask, blushing slightly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Prim asks with wide eyes. I laugh and shrug. A car honks so I hug them both good bye.

"Katniss-" My dad starts but I'm already out the door I walk up to a familiar car, which isn't my Uncles. It's Peeta's. I bend down as the window rolls down and I see a smiling Peeta.

"Good morning, Katniss." He says with a smile.

"Hey, uhm usually my Uncle takes me to school.." I start, confused as hell. _What is going on here? Not that I wouldn't mind him taking me. But, where is my Uncle?_

"Oh, well your dad and my dad have been talking lately and turns out your Uncle is sick today. Your dad called my dad and he said he found out we're friends so he wanted me to take you along with me. You know, since we live right next door, and stuff.." He says, with a grin.

"Oh, okay." I say with a smile as I slide into his car. "Thanks."

"Oh no problem. Remember, you can always come to me for anything." He pauses and I smile, knowing these words will never leave my mind. "Always." He says and drives off.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I love your reviews, they mean the world to me! Please excuse the mistakes, (if any) And don't forget to leave me a review! The next chapter should be up soon, (And I don't like this chapter too much.) xoxox ~Bekylou4jc_

**-I most certainly do not own The Hunger Games or these amazing characters. Just this story,(which is most likely not original)-**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Are The Only Exception**

_(Chapter 4)_

After school Peeta and I are going to hang out. He never said where we're going and it doesn't look like we're going to his house. He's driving and he has country music on. He's singing along, real into it, with the music blasting. I'm laughing of how ridiculous he is. He's so funny and cute. I'm dying here.

_"Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees!  
Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek!  
For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels!  
Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl!"_

He sings loud and clear, looking at me now and then. Once the song is over he wiggles his eyebrows at me as we drive down a long dirt road.

"I should be a country singer.." He says, laughing. His laugh is like music to my ears. I just laugh with him.

"Where are we going anyways?" I ask, looking out the window.

"I wanna take you to the woods over here.. We'll have to walk a bit though." He says, with a smile plastered on his face. I'll never get tired of that smile.

My phone rings and I pick it up, looking at a text message I recived.

_"Prim told me you made a friend, Peter? Well I'm glad Catnip, but please, be catious. I don't want you to get hurt. Oh and call Madge, she is dying to hear all about whoever he is. Love, Gale(:"_

I smile and text back, _"Thanks, Gale. Peeta. He is really cool, like my new best friend. We've known eachother for a few weeks now, and he lives next door, where Tripp used to. I'll talk to you later, I'm going to the woods with him. :) ~Kat"_

I smile at my phone as Peeta parks the car. He pulls something from the back and I climb out, stuffing my phone is my pocket.

I breath in the smell of pines. I love the woods, always have. My dad used to take me here when I was younger. I don't go much anymore, but I'll always have those fine memories to look back on. Those memories are the only real ones I hold on to.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He says, bringing me back to reality. I smile and nod at him. "Come on, follow me."

This action I will never forget. This feeling I will never forget. He reaches his hand out, I'm about to smack it away but he takes my hand in his. His hand is big and warm, but soft and gentle. He pulls me along with him like nothing even happened, when I'm not even sure if this is real. The feeling of his hand in mine is amazing. I feel like I've lost all air and my heart is pounding. I smile as we walked through the woods, hand in hand. It's like the whole world disapeared and it was just me and him in a never ending forest. Just walking through life, together. And this moment, I want to freeze, capture, and never forget.

We finally stop at a big rock, and we sit on it together. Our hands are still intwined as we watch the lake below us.

"My dad used to take me here when I was little. He would always sing to me, and tell me things were going to be fine, even if he knew they weren't." I say, finally breaking the silence that has fallen over the beautiful woods and the area around us.

"That's wonderful.." He starts with a big smile, "My dad used to teach me how to bake in the summer. We would spend all day baking, until we couldn't bake anymore. I would frost when I had things on my mind. I know, manly right? But I mean, it's always calmed me down. Whenever things happened, I would bake and paint. Or I would play guitar." He says, with a small grin. I gasp. He plays guitar? I look down and just notice he has a guitar case with him, how did I not notice?

"Will you play, for me?" I ask, looking at him. He looks back and smiles.

"If you'll sing along.." he says, raising eyebrows. I hesitate for a moment, then nod slowly. He releases my hand and pulls out the guitar from the case. This moment I'll never forget either. He pulls a pick from the case and sets the guitar on his knee. He is sitting criss-crossed, looking right at me. He fumbles with his fingers a moment then starts to play a song I know off the top of my head.

I swallow and begin to sing along with his guitar, looking right into his eyes.

_"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched and he tried to re-assemble it. And my momma swore that she, would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist, but darlin..."_

Just then he joins me as I sing the harmony and he sings the melody. Or voices fit together like a puzzle piece and I'll always remember the sound of our voices together.

_"You are the only Exception._

_You are, the only Exception. _

_You are the only Exception. _

_You, are the only Exception."_

We both stop, just staring into eachothers eyes. I smile slightly as he does too. I feel the rest of the world drown out as he leans in slowly. I freeze and have no idea whether to pull back or to lean in as well. His eyes fall as his lips meet mine for the first time. My lips move together with his as my eyes fall closed as well. Our lips move together like they were made for eachother, just like our voices. He brings his hand up and softly holds my cheek as we are held together by fate. My mind goes blank and nothing else matters except the boy in front of me. Butterflies fly around in my stomach as my heart is beating a million times a minute. We both pull away for air and he smiles ever so softly that it makes my heart soar. The only thing I know right now is..

I'm in love with Peeta Mellark, and I can see it in his eyes, that he loves me too.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is my favorite so far. I love all your reviews, thank you so much! You guys are awesome! I have some great ideas, so stick around. :) (Sorry for the mistakes if any) Please review and I love you guys! xoxoxo ~Bekylou4jc_

_**-I most certainly do not own The Hunger Games or these amazing characters. Just this story,(which is most likely not original)-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**You Are The Only Exception**

_(Chapter 5)_

Peeta took me home from our little adventure in the woods. We just held hands and talked. I learned a lot about him. He never takes sugar in his tea, he double knots his shoe lace, and he sleeps with his window open. He also grew up in Distrct 4, and he loves orange. Sunset orange to be exact. He learned a lot about me too. I don't think we're dating, but I know I love him, and for some reason, I think he loves me too.

I get home and go to my room and plop on my bed, sighing. My dad knocks on my door.

"Hey sleepy head. Get packed." He says and I look up at him.

"What? Why?" I ask, curious.

"You, Madge and Prim are going to District 8 to visit your mother. Oh and you're staying at the Hawthornes for a few days." He says, sighing.

"Oh, okay." I say as he leaves. I grunt and throw a load of wash in the washer. I pull out my duffle bag from the closet and fill it with jeans and a sweater. Two hours later I'm finished packing. I take a shower and brush out my long hair. Once it's all combed out I pull on my pajamas and a sweat shirt since it's absolutely freezing. I fall onto the bed and quickly fall asleep after a wonderful day with blue-eyes.

I wake in the morning to my thirteen year old sister jumping on me to wake up.

"Katniss! Wake up! We're going to see mom today!" She sqeals and I grunt.

"Okay, okay." I sigh. She runs out of the room as I start braiding my hair.

I don't like my mom, at all. Last year she basically took almost everything we had and left us for District 8. She has a boyfriend now, and he's practically the devil himself. I hate him, and my mother. Luckily, my dad had a job at the time, but since we lost income from my mom, I had to get a job to help pay off the debt she left us. I've never forgiven her, and I don't think I will. My dad is a great guy, he loves me and Prim, he works hard, and he is the best father ever. He hardly has time for me, but he still squeezes me into his busy life.

My rich Uncle Haymitch is the most stubborn guy you can ever meet. He is rude, and thoughtless. He drinks a lot too, but his new girlfriend, Effie seems to be helping him with that. My Uncle pays for Prim's private school, since he adores her. Effie pays for my clothes and Prim's too. I don't go shopping hardly ever because I hate it. So pointless to spend lots of money on things you could use around the house. I quit my job because my Uncle gives my dad money all the time now. My Uncle couldn't forgive my mother either for leaving us. So, he doesn't talk to her much, and if it was up to me I wouldn't go visit her. Prim loves my mother, so I have to go for her. Also it would be nice to see Gale, after all, he has been my best friend, and was my first kiss when I was 7.

Once I'm ready, I walk over to Peeta's house. I knock and Mr. Mellark I believe answers it.

"Why hello Katniss. I'm Matthew Mellark, Peeta's father. Shall I get him for you?" He asks after shaking my hand.

"Yes, please." I say with a smile.

He calls for Peeta and has me step inside. Peeta comes around the corner with flour all over his face, hands and hair. I giggle to myself.

"Hey, Kat." Peeta says with his sparkling blue eyes. I smile.

"Hi Peeta. I just wanted you to know I'll be gone for the school holiday, to visit my mother in another District." I say, smiling just as he is.

"Oh, that's wonderful. You'll be missed." He says casually while I'm dying inside.

"Well, thanks. Yeah, you're like my best friend so I wanted to let you know." I say, as he chuckles.

"You're a great friend, thanks for letting me know." He says with a hint of sadness in his eyes. I lean over and poke his cheek.

"You have flour.." I start but he trys to rub it all, smearing it all over his cheek. I laugh as he blushes. "You're making it worse.." I say and gently rub it off. Peeta takes my hand, causing me to freeze. I just stare at him and he leans down and kisses my cheek.

"See you later." He says as I walk out the door. "Have a nice trip."

"Thanks, I will. Bye!" I say as I run back to my house. My Uncle appears minutes later and we drive off. I stuff my headphones in my ears as he drives us to the train station. I blast music in my ears because I'm no where near thrilled to see my mother.

Madge is already waiting for us there so she hugs me when she sees me.

"Katniss! It's great to see you! You never called me!" She whines and I laugh. We board the train and I listen to music while Prim and Madge chat about the visit. Prim was excited to see my mother, while Madge was estatic to see Gale. They've been dating for almost two years. I love them both and I'm excited for them. Madge is a year older than me while Gale is two. Gale is 19, Madge is 18, and I'm 17. I'll be turning 18 in January, while it's November now. I smile at how Prim is giggling in her seat at her phone. I hear she made a new friend from school and she can't stop talking about how amazing of a friend he is. So cute.

Once our long train ride is through, Gale and his little brother Rory are waiting at the station. Madge hops off the train and runs into Gale's arms. Rory hugs Prim and I just stand there, holding the bags that have been dropped. Gale and Madge are kissing like there's no tomorrow when Rory comes over and hugs me. After several minutes of Gale and Madge kissing, Gale turns to me. He runs over to me and picks me up, twiling me around as we hug.

"I've missed you, Catnip!" He shouts and I laugh.

"I've missed you too, Gale."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks fore reading and reviewing! (: I've never had THIS many followers or reviews so I'm glad you like it! (Sorry for the mistakes if any). This chapter was a bit easier to write for some reason, except it isn't my favorite. Ok, I'm almost done with this note, hang in there... lol. _

_Oh and here is a shoutout to my followers!_

_xxPeetaBreadxxx tabbycatbw, stevo57, pinkfides09, mel087, jonasgrl9 , jessobsessed 04, hpfan73, horcruxesxlove, hopemelody, ash2728, _

_WordsofWonder, Peeta'sFavoriteGirl, Littlemissartsi, LibraryGeek99, LeslieMellark, KeylanaMellark, KellyAnn96, Eriberry98, BehindThoseBlueEyes, _

_Anuschka93 , ClatoIsReal, Emz006, xxkimmygxx!_

_You guys don't even know what you mean to me! (: I love you all! ~Bekylou4jc xoxoxo_

**-I most certainly do not own The Hunger Games or these amazing characters. Just this story,(which is most likely not original)-**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Are The Only Exception**

_(Chapter 6)_

Gale drives me, Madge, Prim, and Rory back to his house. It's almost nine in the evening so we plan to sleep over at his house and visit in the morning. District 8 is absolutely beautiful. There is a lot more trees and it's a lot bigger than District 12. Also, it's not nearly as cold as it is back home, so I'm thankful for that.

We pull into a three story mansion. Well, it's not a mansion, but it might as well be. My little two story four bedroom house is no where near as big or as beautiful as this home. Gale got his own car too, since his mother, Hazel got a better job over here. Gale and Madge can't keep their hands off of eachother. It's really cute, because I picture me and Peeta, but then it's annoying for when I want to talk with Gale.

Gale, Madge and I are sleeping in his room. Me and Madge get the bed and he has a matress on the floor. It's a king sized bed, so I can't complain. Once we're ready for bed, we all sit up and just talk for awhile.

"And then he said 'Yeah, I'm single and ready to mingle with this fine looking lady.' I practically slapped him right there."

"You should've! I swear, Madge, being nice to guys is not going to help you! They're just going to flirt more and more with you!"

"Okay, Gale. I'll slap him next time I see him. I won't even speak. Just for you." She says and bats her eyelashes. Gale sighs and leans over and kisses her. They kiss more and more and I clear my throat.

"Hello? Single best friend sitting right here.." I moan as they pull back and quickly apologize.

"So, Catnip, tell me about Peter." Gale says laughing and Madge smacks his arm. I grunt and roll my eyes.

"It's Peeta. P-e-e-t-a. Peeta." I say, and they both laugh. "And well, we uh.. well, he..." I start, not finding words.

"He what?! What did he do?!" Gale shouts, being the protective brother he is to me.

"Calm down. We kissed." I say, almost whisper. Gale's jaw drops and Madge squeals.

"Oh my god! Was it romantic?! Where was it? How long was it? Did you like it? Did you smack him?! Oh my gosh please tell me you didn't-" Madge squeals jumping up and down happily. I laugh and cut her off.

"We kissed in the woods. He played "The Only Exception" on guitar and I sang with him. Then we stopped and he kissed me. It was, weird... I got like a weird feeling right here." I say holding my stomach, "And my heart was racing.." I say. Madge looks to Gale and jumps up hugging me.

"OH MY GOD KATNISS YOU'RE SO IN LOVE! HOW ADORABLE!" She sqeauls, almost making me deaf. Gale laughs and hugs me too.

"That's awesome, Catnip. I'm glad you finally found him." He says, smiling and I raise my eyebrows.

"Him?" I ask.

"You're true love." Madge and Gale both say at the same time.

* * *

_(Peeta's POV)_

The last month here in District 12 have been amazing. My first day of school started out horrible. No one would give me directions, I couldn't find my only friend here, and it was a complete disater. But once I found History, it got better. A lot better. I sat down and looked around. A couple was making out in the front of the room, others were talking and texting. I sighed, thinking this was it. Schools at it finest. But everything changed when the most beautiful girl I've ever seen walked in the room.

She had long, beautiful dark brown hair entwined into a braid. She had her bag slumed over her shoulder, and she didn't look very happy. I noticed a guy across the room was staring at her so I glared at him. She sat down and tried to get stuff out of her bag when everything fell out of it. I climbed out of my chair to help her when she knocked her head against my desk. She grunted and rubbed her head, trying to gather her things. I quickly stepping in and gathered her things.

"You okay?" I ask her, feeling terrible that she knocked her head. She sighs and looks up at me and that's when it hits me. Hard. I was in love the moment her eyes met mine. She had sparkling grey eyes, almost silver. I smiled, she was so gorgeous. I knew at that moment that everything would change. My life changed the moment our eyes met, and she wasn't going to get away easy. The next few days we ate lunch together. She was terribly clumsy, she rolled her eyes a lot, but once I broke her hard shell, she warmed up to me. When I kissed her in the forest the other day, my heart soared. I felt as if she loved me as much as I did her. She is so special to me, I don't know what I'd do without her.

Today Delly is coming over. We have been best friends since I was 5. She moved here last year, and my family is great friends with hers. She's changed though. And I'm not so sure if I like it. She always wears short skirts, even if it's freezing out side, and low cut tops. She's had four boyfriends in the past month and she's not through yet. She's flirting with me even after I told her we're just friends. She doesn't like Katniss, I talk about her enough that she finds her annoying. I haven't told her about our kiss, and I don't plan to.

"Peeta! Delly is here!" Rye calls. I run out of the room, after glancing at Katniss' window. I always do that. Everytime I leave the room. Why?

"Hey Delly." I say as I take in her appearance. She has a thick scarf, long jeans, boots, and a sweater. Finally, clothes.

"Peeta, Rye is flirting with me again." She sighs as she hugs me.

"Rye. Seriously?" I ask and he laughs.

"She's just so gorgeous." He says and walks out. She turns on her heels and looks me dead in the eye.

"Am I?" She asks, happily. I just sigh at her excitement.

"Delly, of course you are. But I told you, we're friends nothing else." I say.

"Why?" She whines.

"Because, because. I like someone else." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"I have to go." She says running out and slamming the door.

All I know is, that I've lost a best friend, and gained a girlfriend. _Wait, are we.. together?_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! You guys are SO sweet! I love you all! Please review, and (excuse my mistakes, if any). Also, this chapter was very hard to write. I wanted Peeta's POV on his love for Katniss but I don't think I touched his feelings enough. It's hard for me because I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to guys. They are a total mystery to me. _

_Please review and let me know if you liked Peeta's POV. Maybe I'll have his POV more often. (: OH and THANKS AGAIN! I love you all! _

_**-I most certainly do not own The Hunger Games or these amazing characters. Just this story,(which is most likely not original)-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**You Are The Only Exception**

_(Chapter 7)_

I can admit, Gale, Madge, Prim, and I are having a great time in District 8. We didn't visit my mother the next day, instead we went swimming, and window shopping through all the little towns. I hate shopping but this was fun. On the third day here in District 8, we are finally ready to go see my mother.

Gale drives me and Prim to see her. If you ask me, I would rather have everyone come so I can drown out in the background, but Gale said just me and Prim have to go. I sigh as we pull into her driveway. Her boyfriend isn't here, he is at work, so at least he's out of the way.

I give my best friend a hug goodbye as me and Prim walk up to her house. Prim is all excited and here I am all angry. _Katniss, be happy. Do this for Prim. _

The next thing I know is I'm being pulled into my mothers house with Prim. My mother, Dianne, hugs Prim tightly. They don't break away for several minutes. Once they are finished my mother pulls my into her arms. I stay stiff in her arms as she hugs me. I feel like all my anger has been built up for a few years and the thing to break it is her hug.

"Please let go." I say plainly, emotionless. She releases me and gives me a sad smile before she turns to Prim. "I need air." I say walking out. I feel overwhelmed. I don't like my mother, at all. I sit on the porch until Prim comes out an hour later.

"Can you please give her a chance, Katniss? For me?" Prim asks, sitting next to me with her white flats and pink dress with white roses all over.

"I'll try, Prim." I say simply, not looking at her, afraid I'll just crumble.

"Thanks, Katniss. I love you." She says, hugging me. I hug her back and kiss her head.

"I love you too, Prim." I respond. She pulls away and runs back inside, happily.

The next few days go by like a breeze, hanging out with Gale and Madge, ignoring my mother as much as possible, being alone when we visit her. We board the train back home and Madge is crying. She hates leaving Gale, I even think he was sheading a few tears himself. I try to comfort her and cheer her up just as Prim does too.

Once we pull into the station I'm lost for words and air at the sight I see. I see Peeta Mellark himself, waiting for me with a big smile upon his face. It's like a movie in slow-motion. He opens his arms and I run into them. It's all slow as our eyes are locked as we run for eachother, then the moment I'm in his arms, time goes back to normal. I smile as I take in the scent of him. He smells of bread and roses. I close my eyes as I drown out the rest of the world. I get chills down my spine when he whispers in my ear.

"I've missed you, Kat." He whispers, tickling my ear. I smile and giggle slightly.

"I missed you more." I say, now looking at him, still in his arms but pulled away slightly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks kneeling down with a rose in his hand.

I gasp, blush, and freak out at the same time. I feel scared because I always promised myself I would never have a boyfriend, but it seems like fate has brought us together. I know I love Peeta, and I think he might love me too. I nod and whisper back, smiling.

"Only if you promise me something." I say kneeling down with him.

"Anything." He says and I blush even more.

"Promise me you won't leave me alone and you'll love me forever." I say, voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

"I promise to never leave you alone. I promise to love you forever, and always." He says, tucking the rose behind my ear, with his hand still holding my cheek.

"Then, yes. I'll be your girlfriend." I say and he leans in to kiss me. I instantly lean in too until our lips meet for the second time. Except, this time if different. This time I know he loves me and I know he'll never leave me. It's like this one, simple action let my worries and anxiety fly away. I break away for air only to find his arms around me again. I smile as we hug. He chuckles and stands, helping me up too.

He grabs my bags and I look around, I see Madge and Prim in Peeta's car, and I giggle to myself. Peeta takes me to his car, hand in hand, and also holding my bags. I slide in and Madge and Prim smile at me, winking. Peeta takes Madge home and I hug her goodbye, out side her house.

"You're together, aren't you?" She asks with a huge grin, as I just blush.

"Yes, it's official." I say and she sqeals and hugs me.

"Text me later. I had lots of fun. See you later." She says. I wave and climb back in the car. I absent mindly grab Peeta's hand as we drive. He smiles but keeps his eyes on the road.

"Did you have fun, Prim?" He asks and Prim nods with a huge grin.

"It was amazing!" She squeals and Peeta chuckles. She goes on for the next 15 minutes of everything we did, and how much she loved seeing my mother. We finally arrive in Peeta's driveway and I climb out. Prim grabs her bags and runs inside, leaving me and Peeta.

"Can I take you somewhere special tomorrow?" Peeta asks, hugging me.

"Sure." I say with a smile.

"It's an all day adventure. Be prepared, I'll pick you up in the morning." He says as we break away. He gives me a short kiss and I take my bag from him.

"Thank you. I'll see you later." I say, walking back home. He smiles and waves. He is at his porch, holding his door knob, and it's like looking into a mirror, as I'm doing the same thing. We look at eachother, and I smile. I wave and walk inside, feeling giddy, happy, weird, and giggly. I toss my bag in my room and fall asleep on my bed, thinking about Peeta.

He is my boyfriend. He won't ever leave me. He will love me forever. And I just realized something I'll never forget.

Peeta Mellark is the Only Exception.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, here is the deal breaker. I couldn't find ideas for her visit with her mom. SO I skipped to her arrival. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. This is one of those moments I wish would happen to me. AnYwAyS: Thanks SOOO much for reading and reviewing! Every little comment, and review/follow, makes me smile. Now I have too many followers to mention: BUT I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for reading, and let me know what you like about my story, and who is your favorite character in this story!_

_I hope you guys review, and thanks for reading! I can't be more thankful, there is no such thing as being more thankful than I am. (: xoxox ~Bekylou4jc_

___**-I most certainly do not own The Hunger Games or these amazing characters. Just this story,(which is most likely not original)-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**You Are The Only Exception**

_(Chapter 8)_

Two months have passed since Peeta asked me to be his girlfriend. Tomorrow I am turning 18, and I'm not very thrilled. Prim insists we go out shopping with Aunt Effie, she says it's a 'All day thing' and we'll be shopping around District 12 from morning to night. I sigh and get out of bed. It's a Saturday so I don't have school, which means Peeta and I will be hanging out. Prim is going on her first date tonight as well, so Peeta has to be here when Prim's new boyfriend, Thomas, picks her up.

Thomas is a nice boy, just Prim's age. His whole family moved here in summer and they live a few minutes away. Thomas always walks Prim to school, so Uncle Haymitch doesn't pick her up anymore. Or me. Peeta drives me to school everyday, and we go to the woods after. We always finish our homework by the lake, unless we have stuff to do at home. Peeta took me on my first date a week after we became boyfriend and girlfriend. It wasn't a fancy restaurant, or anything. It was a cute little dinner in town called "Greasy Sae's", and man was that food amazing.

Peeta and I are really close. We're not only dating, but we're like best friends. We do everything together. We tell everything to eachother. We're so close I think it's weird. I'm not even this close to Gale, and he _is _my best friend. I've learned to trust him, and I can tell him anything. We kiss a lot, and I find that nice as well, since I've never dated or really kissed guys before. The only thing I haven't told Peeta was that my first kiss was with Gale. It's not that I don't want Peeta to know, it's just that subject hasn't came up so I never really told him. Not that he would mind anyways, he loves Gale, they're good friends actually. And for Christmas we visited my mother, Me, Prim, my father and Peeta went. It was really nice, and the fact that it snowed, was wonderful.

Now looking back on when I met Peeta, I don't know what my life would be like without him. I love him with all my heart and I just can't afford to think about what my life would be like without him.

I start my day off with a bowl of cereal and a piece of toast since my dad isn't home to make his Saturday pancakes. Prim walks in and slides into the seat across from me.

"Good morning Prim, you look nice." I start with a smirk, as she just rolls her eyes in return.

"Thomas is going to pick me up in an hour," She starts, already blushing, "and I want to look nice."

"A pink dress with white flats and a big flower in your hair is nice." I say with a smirk as the door bell rings. I jump up and fly to the door as Prim laughs.

Peeta apears behind the door with a huge grin.

"Why do you always run to the door? It's just me.." He says and I smile.

"It's you, my boyfriend..." I greet him with a kiss. When we pull away minutes later, he follows me in and closes the door behind him.

We walk in the living room and Prim raises eyebrows at us. I turn to Peeta and his hair is a bit messy and his cheeks are red. We exchanged the same glance before laughing with Prim. Me and Peeta go up to my room.

"So, she's going on her first date tonight then, right? With that Thomas kid?" He asks and I nod. "I need to have a talk with him since your dad won't be home." He says matter of factly with a look of strict concern in his eyes.

"You're going to be a great father one day, Peeta." I say and regret it right away.

I have avoided the topic of children since we started dating. I do not want kids, now or ever. I'll be a horrible mother and to be honest, I'm scared to ever be a mom. I'm afraid of doing something wrong, either to my kids, or say something wrong to my kids, or anything. I'm just afraid of having kids. Not the pain, because I have a high pain tolerance, but I'm just scared.

"I've always wanted kids someday, I love them." He states dreamily. I look down with a small frown, hoping Peeta will dismiss it but he catches it. He slides his finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. I swallow once our eyes lock and he has a look of concern in his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks gently and I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I just, don't like the topic of kids.." I say looking at him.

"Why not?" He asks, "You can tell me anything." He says with a small smile.

"I just don't think I'll ever want them. I'd be a horrible mother." I say and he shakes his head.

"No you won't Katniss, but if you don't want them that's fine." He says with a hint of sadness in his eyes and he smiles gently.

I nod and we listen to his favorite songs, country. I roll my eyes as he sings along and dances. Then a soft song comes on and he looks at me with a big grin.

"What?" I ask and he laughs.

"Dance with me? Please?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Oh no, I do not dance." I say sternly.

"Gale told me you did for a school play when you were nine. C'mon please!" He begs and I give up. With that frown and puppy dog eyes, I can't win. I roll my eyes and stand up. He smiles and holds my waist while I fold my hands around his neck.

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight.. Just a touch of the fire that's so bright. _

_I don't wanna mess this thing up. I don't wanna push too far."_

The music plays as Peeta and I waltz around my room. I'm actually not that bad of a dancer, and Peeta is amazing.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" I ask, still wrapped with him, dancing. He shrugs and chuckles.

"I used to watch my dad and mom dance, when she wasn't such a witch." He says.

"They used to dance?" I ask curious.

"Yeah. Every Friday night, after we had cookies before bed, I would sit behind the couch and watch them dance with no music on." He says. "It was that kind of intimacy that they had with eachother that blew me away." He says, smiling at the memory.

After dancing to a few more songs, and kissing, we come down stairs just in time for the door bell to ring. Peeta gets off the couch.

"Stay." He orders kindly to Prim and she sits back down, with a gulp.

Five minutes later Peeta and a very nervous Thomas walks in.

"Hey Prim," Thomas starts and you can tell by his shakey voice that something Peeta said got to his nerves.

"Hey Thomas. Are we ready to go?" Prim asks eagerly and Thomas nods in return. They say good bye and leave without another word or glance. Thomas doesn't miss the glare from me either.

Once they leave me and Peeta burst out laughing. "Man! You must have scared him what did you say?" I say between laughs. Peeta stands and places his hands on his hips. I cover my mouth trying to hide my giggles at his serious, stern look.

"Mr. Thomas, how nice of you to arrive. I'd like to talk to you, since Primroses father is not home at the moment." He starts with the most deep, stern voice I've ever heard Peeta speak with. "Primrose and you, Thomas are only thirteen, I want you to be very gentle, careful, and protective of her. She is like a sister to me, do you understand? Good. Now, if you ever hurt her, I will track you down, and hurt you. Bad. Got it?" He says sternly and I laugh he then nods and sits down after I kiss him. I start clapping and he smiles cheekily.

"Peeta, that boy is a brave one for not running out on you right then are there!" I joke and he laughs.

We spend the rest of the evening wrapped in eachothers arms on the couch watching movies and eating cookies.

The next morning I wake up to Prim knocking on my door. I grunt and fall out of bed, literally. "Katniss! Get dressed! Auntie Effie is here to take you and me shopping! Hurry!" She sqeauls and I moan. I stand up and undo my braid. I step in the shower and braid my hair back up. I stick a black flower pin that Peeta got me in the side, since it's kind of a good occasion. I dress in a tight, light blue, V-neck tshirt and skinny, black jeans and I lace up my black boots. I throw on a black sweater and run downstairs.

"You look lovely dear! Glad you're wearing color! Now come with me dear, we need to get going!" Effie chirps and Prim smiles. I kiss my dad goodbye as we drive off.

After hours and hours of trying on shirts and dressesd and things, we're finally done shopping. I laugh at Prim and Effie when they both disagree on a color of something. At the end of the day I have a whole summer and rest of the winter wardrobe. I roll my eyes at how much clothes we got. Effie even got a few things herself and I made Prim buy a few more jeans and dresses as well. We pull back into my drive way and the house looks completely empty. Effie says we'll come back for my clothes, that she'll have my father and Haymitch bring them in.

"SURPRISE!" The house screams once I enter. Peeta, his brothers, his father, Prim's friends, my father, Haymitch, my mother, Gale and Madge greet me with hugs and lots of birthday wishes. I laugh at everyone how they are all here. I smile to my mother and father who have seemed to be getting along. I give Peeta a short kiss.

"You planned this didn't you?" I ask him once he hugs me.

"You got it. Happy birthday, beautiful." He says giving me another kiss.

The rest of the night I spend dancing with Peeta, eating delicious cake, opening a bunch of presents and spending time with my wonderful family and friends. This was most certainly the best birthday ever, and I'm glad I get to spend it with Peeta. I fall asleep that night filled with great dreams of Peeta and I.

I had a lovely birthday, with my boyfriend, Peeta.

* * *

_A/N: Hey there! Sorry it took so long to update, and here is an extra long chapter to make up for it. I had a major writers block, and I didn't know what to put in this story. I think I will only continue with a few more chapters. Please excuse my mistakes (if any) and thanks so much for your lovely reviews!_

_I can't respond to all my reviews, but thanks so much! Please don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter!_

_I love you all and thank you again! xoxox ~Bekylou4jc_

_**-I most certainly do not own The Hunger Games or these amazing characters. Just this story,(which is most likely not original)-**_


	9. Chapter 9

**You Are The Only Exception**

_(Chapter 9) _

Things haven't changed really since my 18th birthday. Peeta and I have movie nights, and Prim is still going out with Thomas, but my mother has been acting weird. She visits every month, and now since it's April, she is here again. I wake up on Sunday morning and walk downstairs to find her and my father talking. My dad smiles and greets me.

"Good morning, Katniss. You mother wants to talk with you." He says, smiling as he puts a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. Great, I've been trying to avoid her ever since shes been consistent.

"Okay." I say, and start eating my breakfast. My dad walks out, leaving for work while me and my mother sit in an awkward silence as I poke my fork around my plate, not feeling hungry anymore.

"Katniss.." My mother starts and I look up at her to continue, "You're old enough to make decisions, and I know what I did." She says plainly and I look down again. "I just wanted to apologize. I left you when you needed me. And, I'm sorry."

I stand up and nod to her, tears forming in my eyes. "I forgive you, but I'm still upset. You don't even know what I went though?! I had to get a job, I had to make sure Prim wasn't crying every night, let alone me! I had to ask myself if I was the one to blame. But you know what? I don't need you anymore! You keep trying to squeeze your way into my life again. Now that I'm stronger, I don't let my walls down that easy!" Tears fall down my cheeks and I run outside. I run past town, and into the woods and cry. I hear someone calling my name but my mind is to clouded to know where the voice is coming from. I curl up in a ball and sit behind a rock, crying my eyes out.

"Katniss?" Peeta calls out after twenty minutes of me crying behind a rock. I crawl out and see him standing with the sun surrounding him completely. He looks worried, concerned and greets me with a warm smile that warms my heart. He bends down and holds my face in his hands, brushing my tears away.

"Peeta, why is she trying so hard?" I cry, as he holds me, on the forest floor.

"She loves you, Katniss. I know it's hard to move on from what she did, but it's in the past. You can't push her away because of something that happened years ago." He says gently, stroking my hair.

"But it still hurts." I cry, I must sound like a little kid. "Sorry, I'm like this.."

"You can't be strong forever, Katniss. You just have to cry sometimes." He says, making me feel a lot better.

"Thanks, Peeta." I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think you should go give her a hug. She deserves it." He says, helping me up. I nod to him and we walk to the lake first. I clean my face and Peeta re-braids my messy hair. We walk back, hand in hand to my house. My mother has tear stained cheeks and red eyes on the porch, hugging her knees. I see her just when she sees me. Peeta releases my hand and I run. But not away this time, I run into my mothers arms for the first time since I was little.

"I'm sorry, mom." I say, tears no longer needing to fall. We stand there, for several minutes in eachothers arms.

"I want a relationship with you, honey. I love you." My mother speaks first when we let go.

"I do too, and I love you too mom. I never stopped." I say. She smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"How about you go over to Peeta's for dinner? Mr. Mellark invited you." She says and walks inside. I barely noticed the sun is setting and Peeta still waiting in the yard.

"Good job, Kat." Peeta says and hugs me.

Later that night, Peeta's family plans to leave for District 4, to visit their cousins, the Odair's. Mr. Mellark and my father decided that I should come along, because the beach is beautiful. Peeta is helping me pack in my room, so we can catch the train by tonight.

"Could you go downstairs and bring up the laundry basket?" I ask Peeta who give me and kiss and leaves the room. I toss my bras and underware into my bag, while blushing. I don't know why I'm blushing. Urgh. Once Peeta comes back, I'm almost all packed. I grab my sweater from the basket when someone grabs me from behind. I jump then notice it's Peeta's arms around me.

"Hello there, beautiful.." I laugh, at his 'sexy' voice.

"Uhm, hi?" I say and squirm out of his arms and toss my pillow at him. We end up having a huge pillow fight, then kissing.

After I'm all packed I give Prim a kiss goodbye. "See you later, little duck." I say as I hug everyone else goodbye. The Mellark family, Jonathan, Ryan, Wheaton, Peeta, and the only non-Mellark, me, pile into their van. Peeta and I sit in the back of the van while Wheaton and Ryan fight over the front. We drive to the train station and board. Wheaton and Ryan sit across from me and Peeta. Mr. Mellark, or Jonathan, is in the other car with our luggage.

"So, Katniss.." Wheaton starts with a huge grin, and I rolls my eyes.

"Yeah?" I say, while Peeta grabs my hand.

"You heard of underware kid?" He laughs and I sit there in confusion as all the Mellark brothers seem to be keeping something from me.

"Wheaton!" Peeta shouts with red cheeks.

"Oh yes, Peeta is the underware kid!" Ryan shouts and Peeta goes silent.

"When he was a kid, I remember he used to run around the bakery in his underware and flour covered all over him. He was captain underware kid." Says the oldest brother, Wheaton.

I can't help but to laugh. I can just imagine a little blond haired boy, in his underware, running around the Mellark bakery. I look to Peeta who is the most red I've ever seen him. I lean over and kiss his cheek which causes him to relax slightly, with his cheeks still red.

"I think that's cute." I whisper in his ear.

After a few more hours of Wheaton and Ryan telling storys of them as kids, we're finally here. It's already day light and I'm exhausted. I grip onto Peeta as he carries me off the train and to their rental car. I fall asleep on Peeta's shoulder and wake up in a bedroom.

The walls are sandy colored, the carpet is white, the lamp is in the shape of a sea shell, and there are pictures of the ocean all over. I sit up and rub my eyes. I look out the window and see the Mellark family and what seems to be the Odairs.

Jonathan and Mr. Odair are sitting in chairs, talking. Wheaton, Ryan, and two other guys their age are all shirtless, playing frisbee on the beach, which I can see from the window. Peeta and from what he's told me, Finnick are shirtless talking and walking around. I just stare at Peeta. He looks so amazing, shirtless, he is actually very tan and he is more muscular than I thought. I also take note of Finnick Odair. He is tall, more taller than Peeta, with bronze hair, sea green eyes, and is exceptionally tan. He is very attractive, but I still think Peeta is more.

I look around and change into my swimsuit, with shorts and a tank top over. I run outside into the sand and look around. Peeta and Finnick come over.

"Katniss, this is Finnick. Finnick, this is my lovely girlfriend, Katniss." Peeta says, as Finnick takes my hand in his and kisses it gently. He winks at me and Peeta laughs.

"He is a flirt, ignore him." He says and I laugh too.

Me and Peeta walk on the beach together until the sun goes down.

* * *

_A/N: Hey there guys! Sorry for the wait, writers block again! Next chapter should be up soon!_

_Read and review, please! The next chapter will be more of Finnick and Annie fluff. So I hope you guys stick around! Enjoy this extra long chapter and have a Happy Thanksgiving break!_

_I love you all and please don't forget to excuse my mistakes,(if any). I love you guys! ~Bekylou4jc xoxox_

___**-I most certainly do not own The Hunger Games or these amazing characters. Just this story,(which is most likely not original)-**_


	10. Chapter 10

**You Are The Only Exception**

_(Chapter 10)_

_Peeta's POV:_

Coming back to District 4 was a great idea. I missed spending time with my cousins, and best friend, Finnick Odair. We grew up together. We used to swim almost everyday. My parents owned a bakery down town too, but not as many people went to it. Sure it was the best baker in town, but not everyone loved bread as much as we do.

We've been here for three days so far. The first day Katniss slept the whole day, and came out at dinner time. She looked beautiful in shorts. I mean, I'm a gentleman, and we're dating so it's okay for me to look at her legs, but man. She is so gorgeous, still to this day I wonder how she became mine. Finnick constantly teases us, but I think we're even since me and Katniss tease him with his girlfriend, Annie Cresta, who Katniss adores. Katniss and Finnick have actually became quite close on our trip. I taught Katniss to swim and Finnick taught her to surf. It's been the best vacation ever.

I walk downstairs to find Katniss, my dad, Ryan, Wheaton, James Odair, Russel Odair, Finnick, Annie, and Mr. Odair sitting at the long, mahogany table in the dinning room.

"Good morning everybody." I say with a big smile. Katniss pats the seat next to her and Annie. I happily walk over and sit next to her, planting a short kiss on her chapped lips.

"You slept in.." My father says as my brothers along with the Odairs begin to laugh.

"For about an hour. Who were you dreaming of?" Ryan says and gives Russel and James a high five from across the table.

"Ponies, unicorns.." Finnick starts with a sly grin, "And Katniss." He says, bringing the whole table to a fight of laughter, while Katniss blushes.

"Hey, hey, now. It's rude to laugh at people, Mr. Finnick Odair. You better be on your best behavior. Oh, well good morning, Peeta." Ms. Odair says, walking in from the kitchen. I smile at her and give her a short hug.

"Okay kids, here is the plan." Mr. Odair starts, clapping his hands. "Wheaton, Ryan, James, and Russel are going surfing, while Finnick, Annie, Katniss and Peeta are going to do whatever." He says. looking to everyone. "Me, Jonathan, and my wife are going into town to look for fishing nets, then we're going fishing. Got it?" He finishes, looking to Finnick, the oldest of the group.

"Sir yes, sir!" Finnick shouts with a salute to his father. Mr. Odair rolls his eyes and laughs.

* * *

_Katniss' POV:_

Hours later, after everyone is changed and off to where they are heading, Finnick, Annie, Peeta, and I all sit on the couches trying to plan what we want to do.

"I know!" Annie shouts with pure excitement. "Let's go on a hike!" She sqeals with happiness and Finnick gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Great idea! We can go over to the rocks right above the sea." Says Peeta with a huge grin.

"Alright. Let's do that then." I say. Me and Annie go to our shared room and change into shorts and tank tops, from our pjs. Annie grabs a back pack and fills it with water bottles and a first aid kit, for emergencies. I braid her hair into a bun, and she fish tail braids my hair. We apply sunscreen to the boys and the boys apply sunscreen to us. Once we're all ready, we leave the house, and our cell phones behind.

"How long is this hike?" I ask, looking to me and Peeta's intwined fingers, then to Finnick.

"Eh, I'd say about six miles or so." He says with a smile. I nod.

We walk for three miles until we are up at the top of a beautiful cliff. I look out and see the ocean, the sun hovering over the big blue sea, and many surfers down below.

"This is incredible." I breathe, looking out at the water.

"It's so gorgeous!" Annie sqeauls, while Finnick firmly holds her on his back. She got tired half way up.

"I love it." I say and Peeta wraps his arms around my stomach, from behind and whispers in my ear. "I love you." He says and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too." I say. We all lay out on the cliff, drinking water, and taking pictures with Finnick's fancy camera, then we start to head back down the steep cliff. Peeta takes my hand in his and I snatch it right back, glaring at him.

"Let me walk on my own, I don't want us to fall." I say and he nods, sadly.

I take the lead, as Peeta, Finnick, and Annie follow closely behind. I step over a rock and it rolls down the steep cliff, causing me to shudder. It's so dangerous, I feel almost sick. I look back to see, Peeta and Finnick very nervous, as well as Annie. I look back to the path and suddenly trip, loosing all my balance and lunging forward.

I quickly fall straight on my face, then I start to tumble down the never ending cliff. I scream in pain as the sharp rocks dig into my skin. I use my now bloody legs to stop myself from rolling after falling halfway down the cliff. I look around, feeling very faint. The world is spinning. I hear voices call out to me, but I can't hear or see anymore. The world goes black.

_(Two days later)_

I toss my head to the left and wince in pain. I try to move my legs, but I can't. I slowly open my eyes to a bright light above me. I look around and suddenly remember what happened. I fell down the cliff and now I'm in the hospital. The world is still very dizzy and I feel horrible. My head is throbbing, my legs are numb, I can see my arms are very scratched and bruised and I think I have bruises on my face as well.

I look around the room to find a sleeping Annie, on Finnick's shoulder, Peeta looking down to the floor with his head in his hands and his father sitting next to him, not looking up as well. I clear my throat to get someone attention, since I feel like I can't talk. Peeta pops his head up instantly, and dives towards me. He takes my cold hand in his warm ones and looks at me, concered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks, planting a kiss on my head.

"My head is throbbing and my legs are numb." I answer honestly, my voice hoarse. He nods to Finnick who takes his father and Annie out of the room. I stare up into his beautiful, ocean blue eyes and try to smile.

"I was worried sick. You've been out for two days." He says and I almost gasp. I look confused and he answers for me. "You had a concussion, you broke your leg, your arm is sprained, you have a black eye and you're bruised everywhere." He says, sadly, a tear forming in his eye.

"Oh," I say, looking down, at my frail, body, covered in a white sheet. He tilts my head up to face him.

"It was my fault, I should've never let you take the lead." He says, as a tear falls down his perfect face, causing my heart to break in my chest. He thinks it was his fault.

"It's no ones fault, okay? It was an accident, I don't blame anyone." I say, holding his cheek with my non-sprained hand.

The rest of the night, I spend in the hospital.

* * *

_A/N: Hello again guys! Here is a major plot twist! I thought, hey, my story is a little too happy. No trials really, so I added this. It just came out of no where. _

_Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed! Please Review with your thoughts! I love you all! xoxox ~Bekylou4jc_


	11. Chapter 11

**You Are The Only Exception**

_(Chapter 11, Last Chapter)_

After spending a a few days in the hospital, I'm back home. I have crutches, and my arm is in a sling. My leg is healing pretty quickly, although I am in much pain all the time now. Peeta is at my side, 24/7. He is determined to help my recovery. I love the way he is constantly happy and is always trying to cheer me up. Prim and my mother help a lot too.

We ride home on our train, back to District 12.

Peeta wakes me up for school, to help me get ready. I sigh and throw a pillow at him with my good arm.

"Hey, now. Katniss we have to get to school." He says, gently.

I groan and roll over, sitting up. He smiles proudly. He brushes out my hair, and braids it for me. Then he ties my one shoe, handing me my crutches. He leaves the room so I can dress myself, and once I'm done he carries me downstairs, even though I can walk on my own. I eat breakfast and get in his car. He turns up the country and I laugh as he dances to the music.

School goes by fast, as usual, and Peeta sticks by me, carrying my stuff. I give him a sweet kiss every time he helps me, which he loves. At the end of the day, I stay over at Peeta's. We fall asleep entangled in eachothers arms. We fell asleep watching a movie together.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Several years later, after graduating from High School, me and Peeta are still together. I'm almost 20 and Peeta is already 20. Gale and Madge got married last year, and it was a great wedding. Prim and Thomas broke up, when she moved to District 9 with the Hawthornes to go to a special High School to help her with her study of becoming a nurse. She is now dating Rory, Gale's younger brother, and I think they'll make a great married couple someday. My mother moved back into my house when my father and her got re-married. I still live right next to Peeta, but I stay over at his house a lot more.

I'm working in a bow and arrow shop in town. Peeta still works in the bakery and I love the way we've grown together. My parents sware we'll marry someday, as do Peeta's family. A lot has happened in the last few years, but thankfully everyone is still fine.

I walk to work, since Peeta is already at the bakery. I have a car, but it isn't that far to work and I rather walk anyways. I spend my five hour shift, and a half hour break, like a usual day. It's Friday, so Peeta probably has something special planned. Once my shift is over, I give Marty(my boss) a hug goodbye. He is like another father to me.

I walk outside to see Peeta in a suit and tie with a bouquet of flowers. I smile and walk over to him, giving him a long kiss.

"What is this all about?" I ask as he hands me flowers.

"We've been dating for four years!" He exclaims happily.

"I know, but you didn't have to do all this." I say, smelling the flowers.

"Sure I did. Now c'mon. Lets go home so you can get ready for our date." He smiles and I laugh.

Once I'm home I run upstairs. I pull over me a green summer dress and let down my long dark hair. My hair falls in waves around me, and I put a little bit of make-up on. Prim smiles at me and puts a flower clip in my hair to match my dress. I slide on black flats and run downstairs, giving my dad a hug on the way out.

I walk out to see Peeta leaning against the car, with a huge smile. I walk over to him and he wraps me in his arms. "You look gorgeous." He whispers, giving me a kiss.

We drive to our meeting place in the woods. The sun is setting and I can't help but feel super happy at this moment. Peeta and I walk hand in hand over to our rock and he lays out a blanket. He sets down a picnic basket, filled with delicious food to eat for our dinner. We both lay out on the rock, telling stories and talking for hours. Once it's nightfall, he lights candles around the rock. We eat our dinner and talk about our future together.

Peeta then stands on the forest floor, with me sitting on the rock. I look at him questioningly as he takes my hand in his.

"Katniss," He starts, with a smile, "You have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you with my whole heart, and I promise to love you until the day I die. I will never let anything happen to you, and I promise to be there for you, until the day you die. I will honor you, love you, hold you, and to never leave you alone, forever." He says, which brings tears to my eyes. And this moment, I will never forget. He kneels down onto on knee, pulling out a box and opening it to a pearl ring, with a golden band.

"Will you marry me, Katniss?" He asks so sweetly it makes my heart flutter. I smile and nod, tears streaming down my face. He stands, and slides the beautiful ring onto my finger.

"I love you so much, Peeta!" I exclaim and jump into his arms. We kiss, hug, and spend the rest of our night entangled in eachothers arms.

As the rest of our years go by, Peeta and I move into a home in District 12, and start our own lives together. Peeta now owns the bakery, and I own the bow and arrow shop. After several years of us together, we decide to have children. We have one little girl, which we names "Pearl Rue Mellark". She has my dark hair, but her fathers blue eyes. We also had a son, named "Ryan Cinna Mellark" named after Peeta's brother who died last year in a car accident, and after my very dear friend Cinna, who was my stylist for my wedding. He was a friend of Effie's. Ryan Cinna Mellark has blonde hair but my grey eyes.

We all live happily together and I know that my life is perfect.

* * *

_A/N: HEY GUYS! How did you like my ending? Sorry I ended the last chapter with a cliff hanger, and then just ended it, BUT I WAS EXCITING NEWS! I am now starting a new story called "A Love Story by the Sea". It is Finnick/Annie's story, of how they met and grew together. _

_Thanks so much to all my readers! You guys have made me so happy and I love you all! Please review on my story, and excuse my mistakes because I'm too lazy to re-read the chapter. ^.^_

_Thanks for this incredible experiance! I LOAF you all! hur hur hur ~Bekylou4jc xoxoxo_

_____**-I most certainly do not own The Hunger Games or these amazing characters. Just this story,(which is most likely not original)-**_


	12. UPDATE!

**_UPDATE!_**

_A/N: So hey there guys! I was told by several that I should make a Sequel to this story since it has ended. _

_What do you think? I think I'm going to start a story like a sequel to this, but I think its going to be after the Hunger Games instead of Modern day._

_So review what story YOU would read! ALSO: Please go check out my new Finnick/Annie story! It's called __**A Love Story by the Sea**_

_I just want to take the time to thank all of my readers! This is my first story that has gotten so much reviews and follows. I literally just thought: "Hey I'm gunna make a cruddy story and put it on to torture wonderful fans!" And then BOOM. You all love it. ;-) _

_So thank you for all the lovely reviews, and PM's, and likes, and follows! You guys are ALL loved by me! (ALWAYS REMEMBER)_

_So go check out my new story and PLEASE leave a review so I know if you guys like it or not! Thanks again my lovelies!_

_xoxoxoxo *hugs and tickles* ~Bekylou4jc_


End file.
